


Sex Is Blind

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: GacktJOB, LUNA SEA, X JAPAN
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 23:56:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13624179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: Yoshiki didn't know who was going to pleasure him that night, Gackt, Heath or Sugizo, but he knew no matter what he was in for a great night.





	Sex Is Blind

            As Yoshiki pushed open the door to the hotel room he was surprised to see how dark it actually was. He could barely make out the furniture and was practically blind already without the blindfold that waited in his hand.

            Yoshiki had taken part in 'key in the bowl' type sex sessions for a long time now, he loved the idea of not knowing who would end up in his bed that night, but this one was different, for each couple one person had chosen to be blindfolded. It was a game of such, to guess your partner at the end, and Yoshiki couldn't resist the challenge.

            There would be three couples in all and so Yoshiki knew that whoever he would get would be a man he'd slept with before. That should give him an advantage over the other contestants, though perhaps not enough to win, for all three men were smart and currently in the hotel lobby randomly choosing a key from the bowl. Gackt, Sugizo, Heath. It didn't matter to Yoshiki who arrived in his room that night, he'd have all three at once if he could, and so with a delighted smile he lay on the bed and placed the blindfold over his eyes until all he could see was darkness.

            His other senses kicked in instantly, especially his hearing, he was suddenly aware of the TV playing in the hotel room next door, somebody walking past his room and the air conditioning struggling to keep the room cool in the summer heat. The smell of laundry detergent floated up from the bedsheets, filling Yoshiki's nostrils with some kind of floral aroma, not an unpleasant smell at all. Of course! Smell! He'd recognise his partner instantly from whatever scent he was wearing because he was familiar with all three men's personal perfume choice. Except surely they'd be smart enough to wear something different, or even switch perfumes. There were prizes to be won and if he failed to guess his partner would win, they were bound to do anything in their power to stop him guessing. Well whatever scent Gackt chose to wear would be over powering, of that Yoshiki was certain. Only Gackt was the most competitive of the lot, the more convinced Yoshiki was that it wasn't him the higher the chances that it was. Perhaps this game wasn't going to be so easy?

            It was starting now though and eager Yoshiki listened for any sign of who was entering the room. Of course the man remained silent, none of them were stupid, and only his breathing and footsteps could be heard as he entered the room. He headed straight to the bed and took Yoshiki's left hand squeezing it gently, the pre-decided sign to show that he was a member of the game and not some random rapist. There were dangers of been blindfolded in a hotel room after all.

            Despite having already deciding any smells would be nothing but confusing. Yoshiki couldn't help but breath in the scent, Sugizo's perfume but not overpowering. It told him nothing. except the person had access to Sugizo's perfume, which all three of them did.

            Right then, sexual techniques would be a tell-tale sign, Gackt usually spent a long time kissing his neck. whilst Sugizo preferred to tease his nipples. Heath was unpredictable. though he was probably roughest of all three off them, only time would tell.

            The man, whoever he was, crawled onto the bed beside Yoshiki and placed his lips gently over Yoshiki's own. A gentle submissive kiss that wasn't like any of the three possibilities. In that moment Yoshiki knew whoever this man was, he was playing it smart, changing his entire sexual routine and it excited him more than he would ever admit. For all intense and purposes, he was with a stranger tonight, one he couldn't even see.

            Reaching up Yoshiki tried to stroke the man's back, only to have his hands moved aside. They thought he was going for the hair, the one easy way for him to tell who it was above him! It was such an obvious way to guess his partner that Yoshiki couldn't believe he hadn't thought of it before.

            Two attempts to reach up were rejected before he found his hands being loosely tied together with a length of something made out of silk, a scarf perhaps. Trapped to the bed Yoshiki was at his partner’s mercy but didn't mind at all. He almost whimpered in sexual desire as excitement coursed through his veins.

            The man slowly undressed Yoshiki, his hands feeling every inch of his skin as if for the first time, and now Yoshiki did moan in delight. His body arching upwards towards the man in undisguised need and his response was to have the man's mouth over his once more. Kissing him eagerly before moving down onto his neck as if drawn by a magnet. Gackt perhaps? No, he had moved on already over his nipples and across his stomach. The mouth explored his entire body quickly and efficiently, leaving kisses wherever it landed like nothing Yoshiki had experienced from any of the men he expected to be here. Which made sense, as none of them wanted to be recognised, besides the excitement was in not knowing.

            The talented mouth moved back over his chest and then suddenly hair fell across his naked chest. It was clearly long and felt like silk and from the way the man froze and quickly pulled it away Yoshiki knew it had never meant to happen. In that moment he knew who was on top of him and he smirked in delight as he realised he had won.

            “Heath, you really should keep that hair of yours under control.” Yoshiki scolded.

            “Damn it!” Heath complained. “It was only a small part that fell out as well!”

            “Untie it all,” Yoshiki begged. “I love your hair against my body, it teases me.”

            “Sure, it's too late to hide now,” Heath agreed. “So, do you want me to remove the blindfold?”

            “No!” Yoshiki exclaimed. “You have no idea how sexy it is having sex with someone you can't see.”  
            “Oh I know.” Heath replied laughing, before he bent back down over Yoshiki and began to kiss him eagerly. The game might be over but that didn't mean he couldn't continue to make love to the drummer. Sex was of course the idea of the game.

            His eager mouth moved down Yoshiki's chest and wrapped around his exposed length, licking it eagerly making sure to change his angle of approach frequently so that Yoshiki could never predict where his tongue would land next. It was more than getting Yoshiki worked up and Heath inwardly smirked at the power he had over the blond man. Nobody could pleasure Yoshiki like he could, he was convinced of that, though Yoshiki had never said anything of the sort.

            His mouth moved downwards over Yoshiki's balls before returning to his length but as suddenly as he had started he stopped and left the bed, leaving Yoshiki panting heavily clearly having no idea to what Heath was doing.

            In reality Heath was simply removing his clothes but to Yoshiki it felt like a long time of neglect and several times he called for his lover in the dark. Heath wanted to laugh at the blond’s helplessness but instead he stayed quiet before quietly walking around the bed, letting his hand run lightly over Yoshiki's exposed skin as he walked until he reached the far side and the night stand where lube and condoms waited.

            Coating his fingers with lube, Heath played with Yoshiki's entrance for a while before sliding his finger deep inside, quickly locating his partner’s prostrate and teasing it as his mouth returned to lick Yoshiki's erection, crawling on the bed to get a better position as he did so. Before him Yoshiki moaned so delightfully that Heath could play with all day, if he wasn't so hard and eager to fill him.

            Yoshiki moaned loudly as a second finger slid inside him and pulled at the bonds that tied him, not really sure what he wanted except for more, so much more of this. He was in heaven, especially as every single touch seemed to be intensified by the lack of sight.

            Deciding he'd prepared Yoshiki enough, the drummer always enjoyed his sex rough, Heath removed his fingers and quickly covered his own erection with a condom and then lube before sliding deep into the other. Even now he was teasing Yoshiki, gently rolling his hips and extracting every moan slowly one after another. He loved this feeling of being connected as one and drew it out until lust overpowered him and he found himself moving hard and fast, almost against his will.

            Yoshiki moaned again and again as Heath pounded into him without any attempt to be gentle, he hated gentle, sex should be raw and primitive bringing out pleasure and pain in equal measures, until the pain became pleasure and all there was left was the fulfilment of been with another human completing his biological purpose, to spread his seed as many times as he could physically manage. That was to be a man and though there was no chance he'd impregnate anyone, seeing as he only slept with other men, his body was tricked into that self-satisfied joy.

            Hands wrapped around his hardened erection and Yoshiki moaned louder than before, his hips pushing upwards into Heath's touch, causing the bassist’s angle to change, another wave of new pleasure hit him and he struggled to think any longer. Pleasure, lust, need, desire all rolled into one and his body released it all through his erection, as his cum shot out over Heath's hands and his own body with such intensity that Heath couldn't help but follow and why shouldn't he? They were a perfect match in the bedroom and Yoshiki knew that one day soon he'd be claimed by the bassist again. He could hardly wait.


End file.
